EL ARTE DE UNA TRAICIÓN
by Toccata re
Summary: La historia de peter: la rata, el amigo, el mortifago, el traidor, el guardian secreto. Un hombre que vivio bajo la sombra de los grandes. historias sueltas basadas en la tabla de las leyes de Murphy.
1. Chapter 1

EL ARTE DE UNA TRAICION

PUEDE QUE LA GLORIA SEA EFÍMERA, PERO EL ANONIMATO ES ETERNO

Argus _**Filch**_ es un _**squid**_ tonto y amargado, la vida no ha sido bondadosa y su carácter lo refleja, su piel curtida y su brillante calva son solo un complemento a su desprolija imagen. Mientras camina acechante los oscuros y retorcidos pasillos del colegio, recuerda que las noches en Hogwarts siempre habían sido su reino nocturno, no había mocosos ensuciando el piso o correteando entre las armaduras, una que otra parejita metiéndose mano que salía despavorida ante la sombra de su querida señora Norris, pero todo cambio con la llegada de esos cuatro diablos con cara de ángel.

Durante seis años han fastidiado su paz nocturna, que la sección prohibida de la biblioteca o la torre de astronomía morreándose con la noviecita de turno, no hay noche que alguno de los cuatro no haga algo y peor es cuando sale el grupo completo, esa es garantía de que será una larga madrugada que seguirá en la mañana, la tarde y seguramente la noche siguiente arreglando el desastre que sus mentes vandálicas planificaron y todo para nada, porque en cuanto termine ya habrá otra catástrofe con la firma de ellos esperando por su trapero y su dolorida espalda, si solo su idiota varita funcionará la vida sería mas sencilla.

Esa noche en particular, la señora norris esta intranquila con el pelaje erizado, una explosión suena lejana, es mala señal. Esfuerza su traqueteante cuerpo y corre, atraviesa esos largos pasillos que solo el conoce por que esta vez va a atraparlos y los guindará de las pelotas desde los postes de quidditch, esos merodeadores tienen que pagar seis años de limpiar sus estúpidas bromitas y los kilómetros de pisos que han ensuciado, estará feliz de dar su puesto con tal de cumplir sus amenazas y al carajo con Dumbledore.

Sabe que se acerca, las explosiones suenan mas fuertes, esta llegando a la de sala común de slytherin , que para variar han sido blanco de los demonios que tienen poseído al colegio. La señora norris esta entusiasmada y sabe que ese brillo especial en su felina mirada solo indica una espectacular sesión de rasguños, el esta preparado para golpear a cuanta cabeza este a su alcance.

Cruza la ultima esquina con su fiel escoba enarbolada en posición de ataque y tira a matar a la primera cabeza que tiene al alcance, le da duro y continúo al muchacho de pelo negro que corre intentando escapar, pero lo tiene imposible porque hay extrañas vasijas flotando en el aire obstaculizando el paso, que huelen sospechosamente como el basurero del sótano.

— ¡Por fin te atrapé maldito Black!—grita Filch con toda la pasión del momento, su escoba no para de dar golpes.

— ¡Estúpido _**squid! No soy **____**ese **__**Black y deja de pegarme por un demonio— le contesta la voz adolorida de Regulus Black.**_

_**Filch se pará en seco y maldice su suerte, por un pelín perdió al cuarteto que hace desventurada su existencia y en vez de eso tiene a un slytherin furioso a punto de maldecirlo, pero en ese instante un grito los distrae a ambos. Una chica de 7º curso esta empapada de pies a cabeza de algo que parece la combinación de las comidas delas ultimas tres semanas, y el olor quizás indique del ultimo mes.**_

_**Unas carcajadas salen de ningún lado y Filch puede jurar que la que suena más fuerte es **____**ese **__**Black junto a su siamés Potter, al mosquito muerto de Lupin y al gordo de Pettigrew. Ya no se puede hacer nada, su querida señora Norris huyo despavorida, el olor debió lastimar su sensible nariz, ya solo le resta enarbolar su fiel escoba y su inseparable trapero, limpiar todo antes de…**_

_**Ya es muy tarde, toda la casa en un acto de idiotez absoluta decidió salir y ahora tiene a un montón de mocosos olorosos y su inmaculado piso apestando a cañerías. Será una larga semana.**_

_**La mañana siguiente se ha decidió aislar a los afectados de ese extraño mal, el olor no se quita y no importa el número de baños o la cantidad de perfume que se use, la podredumbre a fruta y huevo podrido, pescado vencido y calcetines sucios, baños sin lavar y perro muerto se extiende por la mitad de la población reptiliana de Hogwarts. **_

_**El dúo bromista de la casa de gryffindor se hincha de orgullo ante su hazaña, la muchedumbre se rinde a sus pies ante su proeza porque esta bromita ha superado a todas las de ese año, ¡han logrado aislar a los insoportables de slytherin! Black y Potter se llevan la gloria, las chicas suspiran como globos desinflados a su paso, los chicos les palmean la espalda como aprobación, el mundo los felicita por su valentía e ingenio. Lupin con su carácter reservado acepta las felicitaciones pero desvía la atención a sus dos amigos, Pettigrew cuenta con detalle la logística y ejecución de semejante gesta. Los cuatro están castigados hasta después de vacaciones.**_

_**La semana paso veloz y el olor persistió, ya no tan fuerte pero lo suficiente para poner verde a aquellos de estomago débil, el señor Filch siguió trapeando y restregando, enjabonando y perfumando sus queridos pisos y paredes, pero no importo sus esfuerzos por que el condenado olor continuo pegado como si ya hiciera parte de las mazmorras de slytherin. **_

_**Los cansados ojos del squid brillan cuando ven pasar a Black y Potter, par de gamberros que se han ganado su más visceral odio, Lupin es un mentecato que simplemente se derrite como helado cuando Black le lanza una de sus miraditas de perro regañado, Filch no puede sentir más que un sincero aborrecimiento por el débil muchacho. Pettigrew es un peón en su jueguito, embobado por esa aura de grandeza, de popularidad incuestionable, es una rata que se escabulle y solo se aprovecha de sus amigos a conveniencia, Filch puede nunca haber logrado lanzar ni un **____**alohomora, **__**pero no es idiota.**_

_**Los días pasan y el olor se ha ido con la primavera, fue cuestión de tiempo para que no quedara más que otra increíble historia de una broma de mentes diabólicas, Potter y Black siguieron lanzando hechizos de zancadilla a quienes se dejan, ósea al grasoso de Snape. Lupin sigue en su aura de chico misterioso creándose historias ridículas a su alrededor, de joven con profundos problemas que solo aguarda a la chica perfecta para surgir como el príncipe encantado que es, la verdad es que solo espera en las noches a que Black le meta mano. Pettigrew sigue idolatrando, siguiendo a sus héroes, intentado que un poco de esa gloria caiga sobre el, tonto iluso que se contenta con migajas, Filch se pregunta que haría si el par que admira algún día llegara a caer en desgracia. **_

_**Eso en verdad no le importa, porque Filch no les va a quitar el ojo de encima, sabe que queda un año, trescientos sesenta y cinco días para volver a ser dueño y señor de las noches de Hogwarts.**_


	2. Chapter 2

EL ARTE DE UNA TRAICIÓN

DEBAJO DE UNA PIEDRA, NO SOLO HAY GNOMOS.

_La manera más rápida de encontrar algo, es comenzar a buscar otra cosa._

_Ley de Murphy_

_==0==_

_**Londres es una ciudad oscura y fría, su clima acorde con las tierras del norte. Por encima sus calles son historia, siglos condensados en avenidas Cosmopolitan y otras tantas adoquinadas como si aún esperaran a los carruajes alados por caballos. Pero es otro mundo muy distinto en las cañerías y eso lo sabe muy bien una rata.**_

_**El laberintico espacio que recorre el subsuelo de Londres es casi infinito y es seguro que en todo mapa, por más actualizado que este faltaría al menos un pasadizo o una curva por registrar, pero eso no importa para sus inquilinos roedores, ellos lo consideran el lugar perfecto para formar su hogar.**_

_**Pero es extraño en verdad que halla una rata en particular, extrañamente más limpia y gorda de lo usual, que corra como si el rabo se le estuviera incendiando. Sus diminutas pataticas apenas si pueden con su regordete cuerpo, porque en su manita izquierda le falta un dedo.**_

_**Si el hombre comprendiera la lengua de los roedores, esos chillidos y gruñidos que esta rata en emite con insistencia serian fácilmente interpretados como una retahíla interminable de insultos."**____**Pedazo de idiota mentecato retrasado estúpido chucho pulgoso" **__**así sin comas, porque ni respiraba entre gruñido y chillido. **_

_**Normalmente las ratas no son muy fanáticas de los viajes largos y esta no es la excepción, su respiración entrecortada y su panza prominente son evidencia que prefiere el fino arte de divagar entre las brumas de los sueños ha aventurarse en sitios desconocidos, las ratas les agradan los espacios cómodos con alimento fácil, una casa llena de niños que dejen la comida tirada y una madre ocupada es casi siempre lo ideal.**_

_**Sin embargo, el viaje de esta particular rata de ciudad no obedece a causas tan mundanas como una casa con esas particularidades, su huida es una retirada estratégica con el fin de buscar el sitio adecuado para aguardar el momento propicio para su retorno, una rata inteligente sin duda alguna. **_

_**Por fin, después de mucho andar, en serio es mucho andar un par de años para una rata, sale al campo abierto y la campiña británica le recibe con una hierba cubierta de fino roció, corre con entusiasmo al comprender que si ha encontrado semejante sitio debe estar a años luz del peligro del que ha huido. Si pudiera saltar y gritar de alegría lo haría, pero es mejor pasar desapercibido y es que nunca se sabe si un gato ronda las cercanías. **_

_**Anda y anda todo el día hasta que llega el anochecer, sabe que no puede detenerse hasta asegurarse de estar en un sitio seguro para pasar la noche y lo encuentra en un pequeña madriguera bajo una loza de piedra, se tira bajo esta a sus anchas y pronto cae en un profundo sueño que ni siquiera una bomba le interrumpiría.**_

_**Pero tan pronto como se duerme, o al menos según su percepción, una luz le enceguece mientras le alzan de su delicada cola y sus ojillos enfocan al vándalo que le lastima de semejante forma, un chiquillo pecoso, flacucho y pelo rojo, aunque esto ultimo lo adivina porque las ratas son daltónicas y en realidad lo que ve es un chico de pelo gris, cosa ilógica por supuesto.**_

_**Se retuerce con furia y desesperación, intenta morderlo y rasguñarlo pero todo es en baldé, el niño lo tiene bien sujeto y a buena distancia de su cuerpo, chico listo.**_

_— **¡Mamá aquí no hay gnomos, solo una rata!—grita con chillona voz.**_

_—**Vaya Percy, esos bichos se han dejado de aparecer desde que Charlie coloco aquella trampa— comento con entusiasmo la madre.**_

_**Percy observa a la rata con sumo interés mientras esta se retuerce entre sus dedos, los ojos de ambos se encuentran en un instante, azul y negro fundiéndose en una compresión cósmica de una unión inevitable, en realidad no era más que la solución a el capricho del niño de tener una mascota y la resignación de esta a su ineludible destino.**_

_—**Mamá, ¿puedo quedármela? Por favoooor— pidió Percy con excesiva dulzura. **_

_—**No —**_

_–**Mamá prometo cuidarla—**_

_—**No—**_

_—**Mamá pero mírala— dijo, enseñándole el animal a una madre claramente asqueada—esta lastimada y se puede morir en cualquier momento, no puedo ser tan cruel de negarle un hogar a un animal indefenso—**_

_—**No—**_

_—**Pero mamá yo la cuido y la alimento y la curó— continuo con terquedad.**_

_—**No—**_

_–**No tendrás que comprarme una lechuza—**_

_**Esas fueron palabras mágicas que el niño no quería pronunciar, pero una lechuza no era tan genial como una rata, una lechuza se largaba durante días a cazar o llevar las cartas y solo la vería de vez en cuando, con una enorme y gorda rata podría tener algo mas genial que sus hermanos.**_

_—**Promete que la cuidaras, la alimentaras, no la dejaras caminar por ahí y la bañaras—**_

_—**Lo prometo madre— dijo con enorme solemnidad.**_

_—**De acuerdo y como la llamaras—**_

_—**Pues será Bartolomea—dijo entusiasmado, alzo a su nueva mascota hasta ponerla a nivel de su cara, la enorme rata parda giraba sobre su eje como un trompo y se estaba mareando, si no tuviera tanto pelo Percy hubiera visto el tono verdoso que estaba adquiriendo su piel. Pero como todo buen niño lo que estaba buscando era ese algo que le identificaba como una señora rata, pero en vez se encontró con un trió de cosas que eran de un señor rata.**_

_—**Mamá no es una rata—declaro con convicción. **_

_**Percy no era idiota, él sabia que las ratas eran enormes y eran niñas, los ratones eran enanos y niños, pero esto era desconcertante por completo.**_

_****__—Es un rato 1—dijo_.

_**Su mamá solo lo miró con aquel cariño que solo una madre puede tener, antes de estallar en estruendosas carcajadas hasta el punto de que sus azulados ojos lagrimearon y su regordete rostro se coloreo con un intenso rubor.**_

_— **¡No te rías!—suplico un colorado Percy.**_

_**Su madre solo le sobo el cabello con enorme cariño, para luego alejarse hacia la casa y dejar a su pequeño con el enorme dilema que suponía bautizar a su recién adquirida mascota. Percy miro al animal por largos minutos, buscando una oreja de Roger o un bigote de Timoteo pero no había nada que se pareciera a un blackie siquiera, era una rata difícil.**_

_—**Te llamare scabbers—**_

_**Y el señor scabbers vivió feliz por largos años, niños por montones que le dejaban tiradas enormes cantidades de comida, una madre lo suficientemente ocupada para que le ignorara la mayor parte del tiempo y acceso ilimitado al mundo mágico, la casa perfecta.**_

_1) Esto proviene de mi más tierna infancia, según mi irrebatible lógica los__ nombres de __ animales femeninos termin__aban en a y los masculinos en o__; así el caballo se casaba con la caballa, la rata con el rato y si hubiera sabido inglés el dog con la doga._


	3. Chapter 3

Titulo del capítulo: Capítulo 3

Notas del autor: El lado oscuro de un hombre puede estar camuflado en los minimos detalles

Historia:

UNA OBRA DE TEATRO

_Use la vestimenta apropiada y el papel se representa soloLey de Murphy_

==0==

El primer cumpleaños de Harry no es la gran cosa, es la enorme cosa más importante del milenio para James Potter y quiere celebrarlo a lo grande, que salga en la primera plana de el profeta y que suene "Happy Birthay to Harry" por la radio todo el día, pero no es un buen año para cumplir, no es un buen año para vivir, la guerra arruina hasta la primera fiesta de su hijo.

Están escondidos los tres, su Lily, Harry y él en una casona en medio del Londres muggle en el día más espectacular de todos, aburridos como nunca sin poder hacer más que un pastel con una velita esperando ser apagada por su niño, cuanto desearía poder celebrarlo con sus amigos y estar rodeados de los niños de estos, haber contratado a un payaso y celebrarlo en el parqué o en un buque, en el bus noctambulo dando tumbos por toda Inglaterra incluso en un claro del bosque prohibido, cualquier sitio seria mejor que esa casa anciana que cruje con el viento de la noche.

En la sala están los tres cuando la chimenea se enciende con un fogonazo enorme que tuesta un poco la madera del techo, de ella cae lo que él supone es un monstruo de tres cabezas con seis brazos y seis piernas que resultan ser Sirius, Remus y Peter luchando para ponerse de pie.

—Peter me castras, para, ¡PARA!— grita Sirius con angustia.

—Sirius no me dejas respirar, quita la pierna— pide con voz estrangulada Remus.

Peter es el primero en desenredarse del lio de brazos y piernas, resoplando con trabajo intenta componer el regalo que tiene entre las manos, Sirius y Remus tardan un poco más en levantarse, James solo intenta evitar mirar a donde se van las manos indiscretas de Sirius, prefiere vivir sin saber mas de lo estrictamente necesario.

— ¡Oh Jimmy! El viejo no quería decirnos donde estaban, pero el es cumpleaños de mi ahijado y no puedo dejarlo pasar, ¿puedes creer que nos hizo hacer el juramento inquebrantable para decirnos que estaban aquí? —

—Creo que se esta poniendo un poco paranoico, con ustedes no hay tanto problema son mis amigos— dice James.

—Claro que hay que tomar precauciones James, nunca están de más— le recuerda la siempre precavida Lily al atolondrado de su marido.

Ahora las cosas son mejores, el hijo de un merodeador se merece que celebren su cumpleaños y que mejor compañía que todo el cuarteto más su miembro honorario para ello. Los regalos extras son bien recibidos y un regordete niño de enormes ojos verdes no puede estar más emocionado, con su pañal como única prenda posa desvergonzado para la cámara de Remus, abre los regalos rasgando el papel sin mayor consideración.

Una escoba voladora para niños de parte de sus padres, un caballito de madera de Sirius, un oso de Remus, forman el botín del pequeño Harry que esta emocionado e ignora a todos los presentes sin mayor consideración mientras intenta mantenerse estable en la escoba, que por supuesto tiene todas las medidas de seguridad posibles y por haber.

—Ven Harry, yo aún no te he dado mi regalo— le llama el regordete de pequeño camina con pasos inseguros hasta el hombre y extiende sus manitas con ojos brillantes, cuando es alzado en brazos recibe con desilusión la pequeña cajita de parte del tío "colano" y al abrirla encuentra el mejor regalo de todos.

— ¡Oh Peter! No debiste molestarte tanto— exclama emocionada Lily.

Los ojos de todos están en la pequeña esfera que descansa en las regordetas manos del niño, una snitch dorada.

—Es solo la primera snitch que atrapo James, digamos que la guarde desde entonces y me pareció que no era yo quien debería tenerla— explica sin mayores complicaciones Peter.

Todos están impresionados y conmovidos por el detalle, es un recuerdo de mejores tiempos, de la despreocupación que quedo atrás y el gesto le ha quitado de un zarpazo el ambiente relajado a la fiesta, la melancolía ocupa su lugar y no se va con los invitados, James no puede evitar pensar en lo que significa esa pelotita, la libertad del enorme abismo que se abría a sus pies cada vez que volaba y que se ha reducido a sus incontables escondites, hasta que el hechizo fidelius este listo.

Lily sabe que Peter esta extraño en los últimos tiempos, todos han obviado su comportamiento porque el chico siempre ha sido un tanto cerrado con respecto a su familia y cuando todo este bien es seguro que lo contara, pero ese regalo ha sido revelador, les hizo recordar los años de amistad y los momentos compartidos.

Los invitados regresan a sus casas, a esperar las misiones de la orden o las decisiones de Dumbledore, prometen volver a verse pronto y besan al dormido niño, la noche extiende sus garras y el sueño los aguarda en sus cómodas camas.

Pero a miles de millas de allí otra reunión es convocada y no hay quien se niegue a asistir, la serpiente tatuada quema en la piel como acido, el único alivio es la presencia del amo. Los sirvientes sumisos ocupan su lugar, aquellos grandes por su magia, su poder, su influencia están a la diestra mientras los demás aguardan a la izquierda.

—Un año y no me han traído mayores noticias de los Potter, sus mediocres intentos solo traen rumores, que se han ido del país o los han visto en Hosmeage, yo quiero certezas— dijo con voz fría el mago oscuro.

—Amo, Dumbledore los oculta bien, los mueve constantemente y nadie parece saber— dice un mortigado especialmente delgado y de voz aristocrática.

—El anciano es listo, no revela con facilidad el lugar y son pocos los que siquiera tienen idea de adonde pueden estar— concuerda otro mortifago de voz gruesa.

—Si, son pocos, pero contamos con métodos para atraer a aquellos que saben. Quiero que vayan al callejón Diagon, la entrada al colegio es una buena excusa para ir de compras— ordena con escalofriante voz.

Todos los magos se movilizan presurosos, se escuchan numerosas desapariciones pero cuando solo queda un solo mago el amo le llama especialmente a él.

—De ti espero grandes cosas y lo sabes, no me vayas a defraudar colagusano—

—Por supu-puesto que no mi amo, soy su más humilde sirviente— le dice el mortifago con temor.

Y este último mago también se desaparece para cumplir su misión, a la entrada del mundo mágico londinense se desata una masacre a pesar de las altas horas, el fuego se extiende por varias tiendas que sin sus propietarios se consumen rápido por la llamas y los pocos magos inocentes que deambulaban caen victimas, los ojos estáticos en el infinito y sus almas atrapadas en el limbo.

La mascara de colagusano oculta su rostro, sudoroso y con una mueca de locura que espantaría a sus amigos y su familia, el mismo lanza sin dudar hechizo tras hechizo, incendia vitrinas y hasta hace estallar a un asqueroso gato, lo revienta desde adentro y sus tripas quedan regadas en los adoquines, el corazón del animal todavía palpita cuando su bota lo aplasta sin consideración. No puede evitar sentir aquel visceral odio hacia aquellas criaturas, consecuencia de ser un animago que se transforma en rata.

En medio de aquella destrucción se siente poderoso e importante, nunca han pedido gran cosa de él y ahora el mago más grande del mundo confía en su poder, en su capacidad. Ahora es su momento de brillar, de quedar su nombre grabado en los registro de la historia y solo debe entregar a sus amigos de toda la vida, un pequeño precio a pagar para la grandeza.

Notas finales:

Hola!

Por fin salí de vacaciones y ahora espero poder adelantar un poco este proyecto. todavía no lo edito como se debe, además de que no tengo beta, si alguien se postula yo feliz de la vida *0*

recuerden.

DEJEN SU TOMATAZO, SU COMENTARIO PARA MI ES LA MOTIVACION PARA SEGUIR.


	4. Chapter 4

Notas de autor:

Después de haber avanzado bastante, decidí que no me gustaba nada de lo que había escrito y lo borre todo y ya estaba hasta acabando, pero así soy yo. Ahora viene esta versión influenciada por _claro de luna_ de Beethoven, que espero guste.

Disclamer: El potterveso es de su dueña y a quienes se los vendió, la obra en si es lo único mío y espero que continúe así.

* * *

ORDEN DE MERLÍN PRIMER GRADO

_Si no los puedes convencer, confúndelos _

___**Ley de Murphy enviaría **_

_**==0==**_

Cuando se piensa en los cielos de Londres, lo que viene a la mente son interminables días nublados y helados. Pero hubo un tiempo en que toda Inglaterra explotaba en fuegos artificiales, que llovían estrellas fugaces y unas trastornadas lechuzas volaban a pleno medio día, por que Gran Bretaña es tierra de magos escondidos y este primero de noviembre se celebra la vida.

_**Por entre los serios y apresurados londinenses se mezclaron los extraños personajes con gorros puntiagudos y capas, medias a rayas y sombreros de extravagantes flores quienes se abrazaban a quien se dejara, que gritaban de felicidad e incluso hubo un peculiar viejo de larga barba y calva brillante que se atrevió a bailar algo parecido a la conga en pleno cruce peatonal. Por todo esto quizás nadie presto atención a un solo hombre, cuya mirada gris transmitía dolor y clama venganza.**_

_**Sirius Black va por sangre de rata y sus pasos son pesados, de plomo quizás pero su camino no titubea, la varita flota en su palma guiándolo hacia su destino. Entre las multitudes del centro de Londres es casi imposible encontrar a alguien, pero con la magia como guía es fácil abrirse espacio entre el mar de cuerpos.**_

_**Al fin, después de horas yendo de un sitio para otro, jugando al gato y al ratón lo ve a lo lejos y lo reconoce por su fofo perfil, caminando afanado mirando para todos lados temeroso, el vengativo Black no perdona una traición.**_

_**Ahora comienza la cacería, la sangre Black corre furiosa por sus venas gritando por la cabeza de Peter, un miembro de la oscura estirpe Black ama con pasión y entrega su confianza sin dudas ni barreras y hay de aquel que osa no estar a la altura de semejante honor.**_

_**Peter se mueve entre la gente sintiendo el peligro en su nuca, los vellos erizados de sus brazos y una gota helada que le resbala por la espalda, en todas partes ve ojos oscuros que lo miran con odio, el chivatoscopio gira silencioso y descontrolado en su bolsillo, su asustadizo corazón late como loco en su pecho, no sabe donde meterse para huir.**_

_**Sirius se acerca, se aleja, se esconde detrás de un buzón y todo el tiempo los muggles en medio obstaculizando su visión, jamás un tiro limpio y demasiadas opciones de fallar y perderlo para siempre. Peter camina en zigzag, sabe que los muggles son su salvación y no se apartará de ellos mientras pueda, Sirius solo debe esperar un error y actuar rápido, esa rata siempre sucumbe bajo presión.**_

_**A la derecha y luego a la izquierda, Sirius se acerca cada vez más a su presa y Peter corre desesperado hacia el único callejón que ve, se adentra en la sucia callejuela de mala muerte y un par de mujeres lo observan curiosas desde las ventanas, no hay escaleras ni salidas. Esta atrapado en una jaula.**_

_ **El regordete Peter resopla y sus ojos se mueven de los altos techos hacia la entrada del callejón donde una silueta se acerca con pasos rápidos, firmes, seguros y peligrosos. Desaparecerse seria lo lógico, lo obvio para un mago pero es una lastima para Peter que no halla logrado aun perfeccionarlo y estando tan nervioso es seguro que dejaría atrás algo.**_

_**Se obliga a pensar como nunca antes había pensado, ve la muerte reflejada en los ojos de Sirius y no es la muerte en broma, es esa que te deja frio y solo como recuerdo, en su caso con el desprecio a su memoria ya que en la historia solo estaría el traidor de Peter Pettigrew.**_

_**Tiempo, solo necesita un poco para pensar en algo y este se le acaba, ya le ve esa chispa de odio Black brillarle en los ojos y solo muerte significa.**_

_—**Vaya Sirius, ¿que t-te trae a estas calles t-tan pe-peligrosas?—**_

_—**Eras tú, siempre fuiste tú—murmura entre los dientes Sirius.**_

_—**Sirius, s-será mejor que n-nos va-vallamos. Hay m-muchos m-muggles—**_

_— **¡Que importan los muggles! Te voy a matar Pettigrew—escupe las palabras Sirius, las mandíbulas apretadas apenas le permiten hablar.**_

_—**N-no hay que ser t-tan extremistas, t-todo se pu-puede r-resolver hablando—**_

_—**Si, hablar es lo que mejor haces rata traicionera. Soplarle a tu señor donde estaban—**_

_**Peter no puede estar más pálido y tembloroso, no se le ocurre nada para salir de allí. Sirius sabe la verdad y seguramente ya todo el mundo debe estar buscándolo, si no el ministerio los demás mortifagos. Todos lo quieren muerto. La muerte es su destino inevitable, a manos de viejos o nuevos enemigos.**_

_—**T-tu n-no lo entiendes, n-nunca estuviste ante ÉL—**_

_—**No seas idiota Pettigrew, esa no te la crees ni tu maldito hipócrita—**_

_—**Él t-tenia de su lado a grandes y p-poderosos magos—**_

_— **¡Nosotros también!—**_

_**Para Sirius no había excusas, solo el abandono del que era su amigo y su propia torpeza, su ceguera ante lo obvio. Un Peter callado y huidizo, torpe en las misiones de la Orden y con asuntos por resolver que nadie conocía, era el espía que saboteo las operaciones, quien dio las pistas para que tantos murieran y quien finalmente delato a James y a Lily, el inocente y leal Peter. **_

_—__Aviectum Ignis_— grita Sirius, de su varita sale una lengua de fuego hacia la cara de Peter pero este la esquiva tirándose de panza al piso, se arrastra hasta una pared tembloroso y apenas sosteniendo la varita.

—_Expulso_— Peter lanza el hechizo, un encandilado Sirius no logra esquivarlo y sale volando por los aires.

Por la luz del fuego se habían acercado unas cuantas personas que observaban todo con curiosidad, un par de hombres amenazándose con palitos y las espectaculares luces, de seguro era uno de esos extraños programas de televisión, lo raro era que no habían cámaras a la vista.

En la mente de Peter solo cabe el hecho de que todos lo quieren muerto y nadie que le va a dar una salida; pues entonces les dará lo que quieren, una muerte dolorosa y gloriosa como pocas pueden haber.

— ¡Oh Sirius! ¡¿Como pudiste, a James y a Lily?!— grito con todas las fuerza y el melodrama que pudo.

El rostro de Sirius, se transformo en una mascara de odio a medida que se levantaba y empuñaba con mas fuerza su varita. Lanzo un potente _Voltius_, que le dio de lleno en la panza a Peter quien calló al piso totalmente paralizado y gritando de dolor, los muggles se agitaron ante los gritos.

Cuando la acción del hechizo termino, Peter sin desviar la mirada de los ojos de Sirius, llevo la varita hasta su espalda.

— _Devasto_— susurro.

El efecto fue sorprendente, todo voló por el aire en una explosión maravillosa. Dos muggles que estaban más cerca fueron atravesados por una viga, ensartados como brocheta, otro más allá se partió la cabeza contra un muro, otro sepultado bajo los escombros, doce muggles en su último acto como mortifago y su mejor record de muertes con un solo hechizo.

_**Faltaba el ultimo acto, un dolor atroz se extendió desde su mano y nunca pensó que cortarse un dedo fuera tan incomodo y que la herida sangrara tanto, pero era necesario. Vio a Sirius con cara de tonto aferrándose los oídos más allá del desastre, un condenado sobreviviente.**_

_**Ahora lo único que quedaba de Peter Pettigrew era un dedo, el resto de su ser corría sangrante entre las tuberías, hacia las alcantarillas y más allá, transformado en lo único que representa su verdadera naturaleza: una enorme y mutilada rata parda.**_

_**Atrás Peter dejo al que debió guardar el secreto, a la oveja blanca de una familia negra. La mente de Sirius detenida en el desastre e incapaz de ir más allá del instante, porque si pensaba recordaba y si lo hacia se derrumbaría. Los detalles que él siempre ignoró, las miradas huidizas que nunca vio, el amor incondicional de Remus que subestimo, James y Lily ambos muertos por su culpa.**_

_ **Al final, todo lo que quedo de su gran venganza fueron más muertos inocentes y un dedo frio, sangre y la túnica del ser insignificante en quien confió. El mundo se nublo y las lágrimas querían correr, el dolor quería salir pero no era capaz, nunca se le había dado bien llorar. De su garganta lo único que surgió fue una risotada tras otra, carcajadas histéricas desde el piso mientras los magos del ministerio se hacían cargo de la catástrofe.**_

_**Lo último que supo del mundo, antes de ser enviado a una eternidad a Azkaban fue lo más hilarante que había escuchado en su existencia: A Peter Pettigrw le fue otorgado el grado de caballero de primera clase de la orden de Merlín, en honor a su memoria.**_

==0===0======

NO ESTA DE MÁS RECORDARLES EL COMENTARIO O EL TOMATAZO CORRESPONDIENTE.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Después de muchísimo tiempo, la musa volvió para inspirar esta historia que tengo tan atrasada. Deberían de ser veinte capítulos y apenas llevo cinco en seis meses, ni que fueran de 200 páginas cada uno, miserables tres paginitas cada seis meses me cuestan un motón. Pero haré el esfuerzo, advierto que esto no está beteado y son las dos de la mañana, por ahí debe haber metidas de tecla, lo corregiré si me dicen. Ahora ya llevo Argus, james, sirius y remus, me faltan tantas gentes por mencionar y tantas personalidades que descifrar TT_TT.**_

_**==0==**_

_**LA RELATIVIDAD DE EINSTEN**_

_Nada es tan temporal como lo que se llama permanente_

_Ley de Murphy_

==0==

_**En su momento Einsten menciono la relatividad del tiempo, claro que lo explico con un montón de números que solo él y los superdotados podrían comprender, para los demás mortales solo queda aquello medible por los sentidos y Remus puede dar fe de esto, aunque como mago en la vida haya escuchado hablar de Einsten.**_

_**Las noches de luna llena, esas que mueven las mareas de furia que corren por su cuerpo son interminables y cada segundo de la transformación puede ser por merito propio un siglo, aunque desde afuera solo sea un pestañeo. Muchas cosas pasan en cada instante de aquella tortura que ha soportado toda la vida, a pesar de cada vez duele como la primera.**_

_**Cuando Remus lo siente, que sabe que el lobo ha llegado es como un bombeo repentino de sangre que golpea contra todas sus venas y luego es ese crack en cada hueso a medida que todo su ser crece para poder dar cabida a la bestia. **_

_**Primero es su pecho y su cansado corazón, que en sus años ha tenido que latir al ritmo de dos seres tan distintos, el musculo debe crecer para que el licántropo pueda correr y aullarle a su reina. Luego son sus costillas que se expanden a cada latido, con cada inspiración y su columna que se alarga hasta darle esos centímetros que le faltan para los dos metros.**_

_**Aunque puede ver crecer a sus manos para convertirse en garras, Remus sabe que son sus pies quienes les ganan en transformarse en patas enormes y sus tobillos dejan el piso para darle las zancadas necesarias para cazar.**_

_**Lo que más duele y lo que siempre desearía que nunca pasara, llega cuando es el turno de su cabeza y comienza con sus mandíbulas estirándose, los colmillos creciendo hasta sobresalir de sus labios ahora negros, el lobo esta completo y Remus se esconde en la oscuridad de la ignorancia.**_

_**Remus comprueba lo relativo del tiempo, cuando compara la eternidad de cada transformación con lo efímero que han sido los doce años después de la traición, la muerte y la soledad.**_

_**A los veinte años y la vida que se extiende ante ti, con todas las posibilidades junto a los sueños que desfilan ante los ojos, es comprensible que se quiera cambiar al mundo, cuando una guerra amenaza con matar a quienes quieres.**_

_**Es entendible querer mitigar el dolor tras ver a tus amigos caer uno tras otro, querer olvidar esa mirada fría y ausente que trae la muerte. El amor, tan alabado sentimiento que enceguece la razón y la cordura, incluso los instintos del lobo es sin duda la mejor anestesia.**_

_**Noches de locura y placer, de besos y caricias, sudor y orgasmos explosivos. Ver estrellas y encontrar a Sirius brillando entre ellas, aún después de tantos años Remus se pregunta cómo puede guardar con cariño esos recuerdos de traición. Cada "te amo" que pronuncio y recibió no eran más que mentiras y engaños para la cuartada perfecta, para su corazón no ha pasado un día y la herida de la felonía aún sangra profusamente.**_

_**Sirius jamás dejo de ser un Black, renegó y pataleo pero al final solo la ambición guio sus pasos, y los peor de todo es que en cada recuerdo de James no puede faltar Sirius, en cada conversación con Lily siempre aparecía Sirus, cada vez que estudiaba con Peter interrumpía Sirius. Un disco rayado parecen sus recuerdos: siriusiriusiriusirius.**_

_**Pero es momento de avanzar y que mejor lugar para ello que el inicio de todo, Hogwarts lo espera con su magia latiendo y sus recuerdos corriendo por el pasillo. Harry es una copia de James fusionada con Lily, Neville rechonchito y traste con su aire a Peter; Sirius, el verdadero debe estar corriendo a cuatro patas por el bosque prohibido. **_

_**Tonto de Remus que no se atreve a hablar, porque todo sería más rápido y Harry estaría seguro si el abriera la bocata de una vez. Solo tendría que pronunciar una simple frase para meter de regreso a Azkaban a Black: "Es un animago con forma de perro negro".**_

_**Lo único que lo detiene es esa foto, los cuatro tras la primera transformación en su quinto año, los tres animagos con la sonrisa más grande tras el gran triunfo. Ese día hizo una promesa por el mapa, por los amigos por siempre y es que nunca jamás aunque le torturaran o "te arranquen las pelotas" como sugirió Sirius, debería decir a nadie ni en su lecho de muerte el gran secreto.**_

_**Pero el juramento no vale para Black, el no es un amigo y nunca lo fue pero si dice la gran verdad sabrán que hay mas, él no puede traicionar a James o al buen Peter. Un jamás es para siempre, por suerte para Black su secreto está a salvo. **_

_**El curso corre y hace muchos años no fue tan feliz, al mismo tiempo que miserable. Black se ha acercado dos veces a Harry y aún su conciencia no le permite hablar, decir porque pudo entrar y que deben buscar.**_

_**Las lunas van, vienen y el lobo agachado en el rincón de su despacho huele ese aroma familiar teñido de sangre, sudor y suciedad impregnando todo el castillo. Remus debe luchar con fuerza el impulso de correr para buscarle, menos mal la poción matalobos adormece a la bestia.**_

_**Cuando por error de Harry el mapa vuelve a sus manos, todo cae en su sitio como un puzzle que siempre estuvo ahí y nunca vio. Peter Petregrew y Sirius Black juntos, el guardián secreto que traicionó y el amigo que busco venganza. El impulsivo y cabezota que nunca pensaba solo actuaba por instinto de perro, un guardián escurridizo y traicionero que se escabulle de los problemas.**_

_**Siempre el tonto de Remus último en enterarse de la broma de turno en el pasado, el ultimo en comprender el presente. Menos mal que siempre hay tiempo para enmendar los errores y ayudar a los amigos. **_

_**La foto que guardo el instante eterno en que fueron amigos por siempre, cuando tenían flacuchentos quinces años muestra al cuarteto mientras saludan y ríen desde la pared del despacho, mientras Remus corre hacia los terrenos de Hogwrtas y la luna se esconde entre las nubes.**_

_ **==0==**_

_**No estaría de más un comentario, ya saben la moral se sube y la musa se queda**_


End file.
